Darth Exodus
Background Darth Exodus was A Sith lord who knew Saber from his Childhood. After he was kidnapped by Darth Charr a sith of the covenant of the darkside and when the ship crashed he miraculously escaped. He found his village destroyed and his family dead and then he headed for Hollock City the capital of Siron where he met Count Dooku then took to Mustafar to be trained in the ways of the darkside. He used the Alias Agent 77 while he led the CIS during the clone wars. He soon worked with a CIS Agent named Lorelei C'boath nephew to Jorus C'boath Dead Jedi Master who became his partner and second in command right alongside Commander Saw the clone trooper his secret sith master Darth Obisidion controlled. He left the CIS after the Battle Of Teth and joined the covenant of the darkside for a time. He was given the title Darth Exodus and then after the battle for and travelled the galaxy with his droid companion IG-92 and his wife Lori. Captured Till Hito was a boy who was living in a small village called Halo Town a couple of klicks away from the captial of Siron, the planet Till lived on, It's name was Hollock a name a fierce Jedi warrior who had arisen from Siron back during the Cold War, Till was a ordinary child who would tba Training with Count Till ran through the course dodging traps and Droids. He ran down a path and when he was half way through it he stepped on a switch which activated a trap then a burst of flames appeared along the path. Till channeled his rage and unleashed like how Master Tyranous taught him. He raised his hand and sent a powerful push of power at the flames sending them out. He charged through them when a automatic blaster turret activated and took aim. Till felt it coming through the force and jumped out of the way. The Turret opened fire exploding the spot where he was standing at just a few seconds ago. He use the dark side to roll a Huge boulder near the turret to crush It. Till keeped running till he saw the exit where he got a burst of speed started running toward it when a electrostaff caught him in the abdomen send him back a few feet. Two Mangaguards advanced toward him spinning there staffs. Till got up winded but not down and recited the sith code . Till starts "Peace is lie there is only passion." Till continues "Through passion I gain strength." Till's anger starts to boil. He jumps out of the way of the first mangaguards attack . Till starts to shout "Through strength I gain power." His angry boils over to ignite his rage and he Force grabs the staff . Till yells " Through power I gain victory ". Till's Rage ignites into White hot fury. He stabs the staff right through the guards chest. Till snarls" THROUGH VICTORY MY CHAINS ARE BROKEN." Till roars and aims his rage right at the other guard. The droid starts grinding and then its entire face caves in and it explodes . Tyranous whos name is also Dooku walks up to till after he has left the course. Dooku speaks" I am most impressed with your abilites apprentice." Till bows and replies "learned it all from your teachings masters." Dooku says " Soon my young apprentice you will be sent on your own mission." Till still bowed he grins wondering what mission he will be assigned. Dooku speaks "Come we most return to the base on Mustafar. They headed into the shuttle and left for Mustafar." First Mission On Mustafar till was assigned his first mission to kill a Senator by the name of Waque Fon who had infomation on Tyranous . He flew to Alderaan a peaceful world that Fon was negation his planet to join the republic in return for infomstiinn about a threat to the republic. Till was armed with his lightsaber and his custom Verpine blaster. Till was no longer Till Hito he was Agent 77 a agent of the darkside . Agent 77 ran across rooftops till he saw the hotel sea tunnel ''which at the Senator was staying.He mount his Verpine shatter rifle and took aimed at the Senator's balcony. He shot at the edge of the balcony making enough noise to draw attention . A figure moved out on to the balcony and Agent 77 took the shot killing the figure. Then he saw it was not the Senator but one his bodyguards. 77 activated his Heat Vision goggles to see Fon and his two other bodyguards leaving the room and rushing down toward the garage. Agent 77 jumped off the roof top and entered the garage. Fon's speeder came around to find 77 blocking the exit. 77 grabbed his verpine and opened fire . The speeder didn't stop even as the Verpine projectile hits the window and it did not break the window only just crack it . 77 opened fire to more times till he had duck to avoid begin hit . While he was under the speeder he stuck a homing beacon on it. The speeder exited the garage and merged with the traffic. Agent 77 left the hotel and retrieved on his speeder and raced off toward the spaceport where he knew the Senator would be there. Fon behind his security team enterhis private shuttle. They entered the ship scan the compartment but it comes back positive.So the bodyguards go first . They entered with guns point while they entered. Guard Captain speaks "Clear..... ." Agent 77 dropped down and shot one of the guards with his verpine and activated his lightsaber and cutted the captain in half killing him. The Senator ran for the exit but stopped short by a powerful force . Agent 77 slowly pulls him to himself. 77 Speaks "Ello Senator Fan you have been a Bad boy." Fon replys " What? " 77 answers "You betrayed my Master and then you going to tell the Jedi about his plans." Fon speaks "Who are you?!" 77 Proclams "Enemy To the Jedi and Death to you!" Mission To the Jedi Temple "Remember Padwan's let the blade become part of your arm." Plo Koon spoke these words as The group of Padwans blocked the stun bolts from the flying remotes that hovered in the air above them. The Remote rapidly fired as one of the Padwans Helot calculates where the remotes will next move. Helot speaks" The Remotes will next move there." Helot points as the Remotes move right where he said they would. Lan grunts " Allow me." He runs and then Jumps on Helot's back then jumps high into the Air. He slashes the remote in two then lands to the ground. Plo Koon speaks " Well done Padwans you should be proud of yourselves; You may return to your rooms." The Group bows and then walks out. Greffor speaks "Awesome Lan!" Deg says " Yeah I wish I could do that!" Lan accepts these praise as Helot and the New Student Ceron. Helot speaks " Don't mind them; They would know what to do with Lan talk about. Ceron only nods as they walk. They walk pass a Jedi Master and App Helot retires to his Living Quarters for the night. He is asleep in his bed when a alarm rings out. He gets up and runs out of his room. He Sees a group of Jedi Guards approaching. Helot speaks " Master Nocl Whats the Matt--. Nocl interupts " Helot Durron you are under arrest for the Assassination Of Jedi Master Rever Sqe." Helot eyes widen in surprise and he blurts out " WHAT!?" Nocl slaps stun cuffs over Helots hands and escorts him to the private living Quarters of Rever Sqe. Jedi Master Cin Dralleg , and Master Plo Koon are performing a Investigation of Sqe's quarters. Nocl coughs announcing his presence. Dralleg turns around and glares at Helot. Plo speaks "Jedi Apprentince Helot Durron is this or is this Not your Daggar?" Plo Koon holds up the Daggar that was Helot's Mothers. Helots Eyes widen at the blade which was the only thing he owned. Helot fumbles out " I had left it in my drawer Master Koon; I swear I did--!" He gets interrupt of the sight of Master Sqe's body being carried out with a Knife Wound from where a knife had been thrust through his Heart. Master Dralleg Announces " Helot Durron you are Under Arrest for The Homicide Of Jedi Master Rever Sqe Guards take him away." Nocl grabs Helot and guides him out of the Quarters. As they are walking Helot wonders How he will clear his name and Who Murder Master Sqe. Then The guard on his left beings to moan. Nocl Speaks " What's the matter Vey?" Vey speaks " Everything's dizzy." Vey then falls on the Ground As Nocl brings his Saber Pike around. Nocl roars " What did you do to him !!!?" Helot Replies" I didn't do anythi-!" As he says this Nocl falls on the ground Knocked out. Helot gasps in surprise then Everthing goes black! 3 Hours later.... . Helot Opens his eyes to see He is no longer in the Jedi temple but in the streets of Corusant. Slowly he gets up to find His light saber and his mothers Daggar on his belt. He looks around to find Nocl and Vey in front of him bloody. He feels his hands are wet and when he looks down at them he sees they're covered in blood. Helot speaks " Oh No not again!" He looks at the ground to see a shadow casted over him. He turns around to almost get chop In half by a light saber. He dodges it and then force push the figure away. Helot demands " Who are you?" The figure Lifts his hood to reveal its Lan Phose. Helot growls " Lan you are the one who framed me !?" Lan looks surprised but says " Helot Durron you are under arrest for the murder of Three Jedi!" This time Helot looks surprised " So you aren't the one who framed me ?" Lan replies " Don't try to trick me and why would I frame you?" Helot speaks " I don't know but I'm innocent you got to believe me!" Lan replies again" Why should I ?" Helot turns to look at Nocl's body. He gets a idea. Helot turns around and says " Why would I bring the body's out here and just wait here for you to catch me?" Lan thinks it over then slowly brings his blade down. Lan speaks " Ok; How will We prove you are innocent?" Helot thinks it over then notices a shadow figure watching them a few streets away. Helot gasps " Look!" The figure runs and Helot along with Lan run after him. The Figure runs into a warehouse as they go in right behind the figure. The lights flick off in on follow by the occasion scuttle of Bugs. They slowly walk through the warehouse when the figure appears and activates a Lightsaber and lunges for Helot. Lan yells " WATCH OUT"! Lan push Helot out of the way but gets impaled by the blade. Helot watches in horror as Lan drops down to the ground dead. Helot growls " You'll pay for that!" The two duel for a few minutes till Helot grabs his knife and slash across the figures face cutting him along the eye. The figure moans in pain and then Helot force pushs him along the wall. The figure is caught on the wall and then yells "'ENOUGH!" The figure breaks Helots hold and then starts force choking Helot. The figure pulls back his hood to reveal that he is Ceron! Helot gasps " Ceron....Why.. Did..u..giv..int..the dark..ide" Ceron laughs "Why? Simple I Am not Ceron My name is Till Hito but you soon won't remember any of that!" Helot minds starts getting cloud and clouded till he blacks out; But before he does he says " Beware... the Darkside. The last thing he hears from Ceron is laughter with him saying " Sweet Dreams". Till walks back to his Ship and contacts Dooku. He appears and Till speaks " Master I have retrieved the information on Mandalore and Killed Master Sqe". Dooku replies" Job well done apprentice now return to base." Till pilots his ship back to Mustafar wondering why Helot's last words to him where " Beware The Darkside". Helot awakes to hear sirens in the distance and he gets up and remembers fight the figure and Lan dying but Everthing else is a blurr. He runs out of the Warehouse and heads to the Spaceport. He sees a ship named the Yavin Destiny. A blue woman is loading box into her ship. He runs up the ramp and just as the woman is about to cry out in surprise he force mind tricks her to forget him. She heads to Tatioone where he gets a job in a cantina Named Mos Eisley Cantina. Mandalore The Resurrector "Beware the darkside." Till ponders this as He meditates in his Quarters on Mustafar. His Comlink beeps as Dooku tries to contact him. Till answers and bows as Dooku appears in his Comlink. Till speaks " What is thy biding my Master?" Dooku answer" You are need On mandalore My young Apprentice." Dooku continues " A New ally named Spar has offered his Assistance if he helps us over thorough Mandalore; You will be given A group Of IG Assassin droids." Till nods and heads for his custom Porax-38 starfighter while the assassin droid are in a Agressor assault ship. They leave the base on Mustafar and set course for Mandalore . Till and his troops enter the Mandalore system and pilot toward the main planet named after the system. They landed at a camp in the middle of one of the many forest near by Keldable. A group of Mandalorians came out with their blast raised. Till exits as his Droids do the same;Till slowly place his light saber and Verpine Shatter Rifle on the ground. The Mandalorian speaks" Prepare to die for trespassing on Mandalorian Protectors Camo! Till speaks" We have come to discuss a treaty with Spar and Count Dooku. The Mandalorians lower there blaster at the sound of spar's name. Then all of the sudden a Mandalorian walks passed most of the crowd. Clearly this was the leader of them.The Man speaks" I am Spar and I do not know you or This Dooku. Till bowed and said"I speak for my master he wants a treaty with you". Sparr Replies"Again I say I don't know your Master Till speaks again" He is forming a group of different systems together to battle the Republic;He know that the mandalorians want revenge on the Jedi. Spar speaks "Duchess Satine Kryze leads the new Mandalorians and thus most of the Mandalorian. Till replies "My master knows this he doesntt want The New Mandalorians he wants Mandalore and His Protectors. Spar speaks "Mandalore does not lead us." Till Replies" He also knows this he sent me to make you Mandalore." Spar speaks" I cantt not kill my Mandalore." Till replies" Who ever says that you have to; Besides he has lead your people into ruins to Become Pacifist you are Mandalorians live up to your heritage as a proud warrior people!" Spar stares at Till for a while then finally says:"Fine then I will take your Masters offer. Spar shouts" All troops to your ships set course for Mandalore the Fake's camp!" Till hops in his ship and the Droids hop in theirs then they lift off as well . Spar and his troops take off in there gunships leading the way. The Mandalorians ships land and the droid ship lands too. They engaged Mandalore's troops while Till bombs the camp and then lands his ship and joins the Battle. He kills a few mandalorians by activating his lightsaber and then slashs all of them in there weak points in there armors. Spar leads the mandalorians and the droids cut there way through the camp till they meet back up with Till. Till speaks "Mandalore's in there with three mandalorians in protecting him."Spar replies" Remember I cannot kill Mandalore no matter how much I dislike him. Meanwhile Mandalore aims his blaster at the entrance of his tent. However he didn't noticed Till jumping above there tent. Till busts into there tent and then force picks the Mandalorians up in the air. He activates his lightsaber kill Mandalore's body guards and then he force pushs Mandalore out into the open. Mandalore looks up to find Spar standing over him. Mandalore speaks" Sparr you ''Di'kut!" ''Mandalore yells "You betrayed your Mandalore!" Spar replies Calmly" No sir this ''Dar'jetti did." Mandalore turned to see Tillwalking toward him . Mandalore gets up and raise his blaster to fire at Till. Till in turn raises his Verpine shatter rifle and fires hitting Mandalore's blaster out of his hand. Mandalore steps back a few steps and but Till closes the gap between them. Till proceeds to stabbing Mandalore through the chest killing him. Till bends down and removes Mandalore the Fake's helemet and then he hands it to Spar. Spar holds the helemet for a few seconds and then removes his helemet and places Mandalores helemet on his head. Spar: A new mandalore has arisen I am Mandalore The Resurrector! Spar's troops yelled: ALL HAIL MANDALORE ! Till smiles and joins the troops in saying "All hail Mandalore. "Spar Summons One his men and then says" Fenn summon the clans tell them a new mandalore has arisen." Spar speaks to Till" Contact your Master I have accept his offer." Till bows and walks into the Aggressor and contacts Dooku. Till bows as his master image comes in to view from Geonsis. Tyrranous gets straight to the point"Report." Till speaks" Spar has accepted. Tyrranous replies" Well done my Young apprentice." Tyrannous speaks "Finish your mission by helping Mandalore get more members to his cause then come to Mustafar." Regroup Till ends his transmission and meets up with Mandalore. Till says "My master told me to stay and help recruit memeber to your causes." Spar replies" You are most welcome to stay my friend but we are going to meeting of the clans now." Spar ,Fenn Shysa, and other Mandalorian get in a speeder along with Till." 77 orders his droids to get in there ship and then he activates his Ship the Red Shadow. He puts it on autopilot to meet a Few Klicks from Keldable City. The Speeder took off toward Keldable where they touched down. They got out of the speeder and walked in to a small Cantina where the clans have gather. Spar walked into the main area where a group of Mandalorians sat. Spar lead Till and the others up to the front of the assembled Mandalorians. Spar announces I am your new Mandalore so i demand you follow me to create a new mandalorian legion , The Mandalorians Protectors! The whole room fell into silence. Pre Vizsla of Clan Vizsla spoke up" Are you going to over throw the Duchess Satine who has Converted are brothers and sisters into pacifists?" Spar answers" No I will not kill fellow Mando'ade; Instead I have decide to join Count Dooku and His Confederacy! The whole chamber exploded into shouts of argeement and outrage! Bel drak leader of clan drak yelled "We should be only loyal to Mandalore not Dooku and his rebellion against the republic; What if it fails the jedi will exterminate us like the true mandalorians! Spar counters " I believe he will prevail." Pre Vizsla argues" We should reassemble Death watch in my Grandfather Tor vizsla's image!" Bo katan kryse of clan kryse Agrees with Vizsla and many others did to. many pledge their loyalty to Spar and he took a number of mandalorians with him. They left the meeting with a new army of mandalorians working for the CIS. Till left Spar and his protectors and contacted count dooku. Dooku appeared and said" Is it done?" Till speaks" Yes my Master. Dooku replies "Good then head for Nal hutta." Till growls after a few seconds "Why most I go to that wretched planet Master?" Dooku replies "Because there have been reported sights of a Rogue droid set course and You are my Apprentice and You will do as your told Or Else. Dooku turns his hand into a claw and start force choking Till. Till Gags out" For...Give...Me...Mas..ter.." Dooku lets Till drop and then hangs up. Return to Nal Hutta Till disconnected and was angry to go to that planet where he was brutaly beaten before Master Dooku. He set course for it anyway though. He and his droids landed in The Town Swamps Jewel. They questioned the locals to find that a Rodian by the name of Geez had a droid and forced it to go and steal money along with many other things for Geez. After weeks of stealing stuff for Geez the droid was finally able to break free from Geez and mortal wounded him. Geez was put into prison as of the droidescaped off world. Till angered that he could not capture the droid then set out for Geez's prison. Till entered the prison and headed for Geez's cell. Till entered his ceil questioned Geez. Till said "Where did you get the droid body?" Geez answered fearing for his life after Till had killed the guards " I found it in ship a ship That crashed about five years ago in the swamp; You can't miss it. Till smiled then Said" Thank you For this you will be given a quick Death. Till cuts Geez him half and left to swamp. He soon saw for a crashed ship in the swamp. He entered and found the body of IG-92. Till remembering it from his childhood brought it in his ship and repaired it then activated it. IG-92 awoke to see Till. 92 Speaks" Who Am I?" Till replies" You are IG-92 and I am Till Hito and you are my....Personal Bodyguard." 92 Process this infomationn then says"Very Well Master Hito."Till speaks "Come we must head to Mustafar." End Of Mandalore The Resurrector Clone Wars 22 BBY-19 BBY Battle Of Geonsis Showdown On Tatioone Mission On Corusant Darth Obsidian Training On Zoist And Learning Of Ancestors Battle Of Siron Duel Against Jedi Masters Persuading The Captain Defeat At Teth And a New Chance The Turning Of Saber Betrayal Revenge On Saber Leaving Rain imprisonment arc Trickery Till Hito moved quietly thorough the desert of Jakku with the wind spinning behind him, he thought how could everything be fine for one minute and then next it all goes to Chaos. Till was coming up to a town as the sand storm surrounding him increased. He looked through the visor of his modified clone trooper helmet he had stolen from a clone on Rhen Var as a shadow figure stood near the town it looked like he was the bringer of night for Jakku. Till knew this being was here to kill him but Till wasn't about to go down without a fight. Till used the force to search the man to find only a shadow of the force on the creature. Till saw metal glimmer in the dying sun of Jakku and knew this being a droid. Probably one of the Crime Lords that Till had attacked once had come for revenge so Till activates his saberstaff and twirls in his hand slicing marks in the sand. The Droid reveals a lightsaber and activates it and a dark blue blade emerges from it. Till is surprised by the weapon but immediately focuses on the droid. Whatever this thing was it clearly had killed Jedi in the past. Till smiled at a challenge in the first time since he arrived on this forsaken planet. Till howled a warriors cry and charged the figure who stood in place. Till was almost upon him when the figure sidestepped Till and brought down a metal fist on Till's back. The Droid then kicked Till away and then brought his lightsaber down Till. Till force jumped out of the way but almost tripped while he tba Finding The Howling Fleet Relationships Saber Nexus IG-92 Lorelei C'Boath Nathayla Terra Hito Darth Obsidian Derek Nexus Ion Nexus Rain Lord Overdrive Appearances * Star Wars The Clone Wars: (Fanon) * Star Wars Legends Novel: Final Duel * Star Wars Legends:Cloak Of Darkness Category:Male Category:Human Category:CIS Category:Sith Category:The Covenant Of The Darkside Category:Sith Emperor Category:223 Anarky Legion Category:Tell Squad Category:Main Character Category:The Imperative Category:Sironite